Just to Make Sure
by paynesgrey
Summary: There was nothing between them other than friendship. Nothing. They just had to prove it to themselves. Harry and Hermione. ONESHOT.


AN: Written for browneyedmami for fandom-stocking 2018. This is a one-shot and will not be continued.

* * *

Just to Make Sure

It was her idea, and Harry just agreed to go along with it.

He and Hermione sat together in a shadowed corner in the library near the Historical section where no one would bother them. They were there under the guise of working on homework, but more than anything they were having a secret meeting just between themselves. Hermione was adamant that there was something they needed to take care of without Ron's involvement.

Harry almost didn't know what she was talking about when she'd planned this secret meeting, but then she told him bluntly, sending his thoughts into a tailspin. All in all, she did have a point.

Hermione wanted to make sure that there was nothing romantic and physical between them, and the only way to do that was prove it to themselves.

Harry was a little nervous. Sure, he considered Hermione a very dear friend, but he knew that Ron was bonkers about her. The two of them obviously shared true feelings for one another. Harry didn't want to mess that up. He had enough going on in his life, and honestly, he did like Ginny.

Regardless, Ron was sensitive about their friendship. He was careful and watchful of their interactions, even when Harry and Hermione insisted they were only friends.

"Well?" she demanded, her tone strong and impatient. It almost sent a thrill through his body, but he squashed back the physical reactions and set his attention on her. Hermione was trying to stay stone-faced as she leaned in and came closer to him.

Harry licked his lips. He could feel their own anxieties vibrating around them as if someone had cast an unavoidable spell to force them together.

When their lips met, Harry felt her warmth and noticed her taste. She was soft, a little demanding, and her breath tickled his nose. It was a good kiss, and maybe in another space and time, he could consider Hermione more than a friend...

She pressed on, and the kiss kept going. She opened her lips, and he wondered if that was by accident or instinct, because then he followed her lead. He tasted her tongue, and he felt warmth course throughout his whole body. He rested a hand on the back of her head and drew her forward, their tongues dancing around each other, becoming addicted and unrelenting.

She began to lean into him and he shifted backward. _Uh oh._ He was making out with Hermione - and it was _good_ , more than good actually.

An alarm must have gone off in Hermione's brain because she snapped away from their kiss and looked at their position on the floor. She was straddling him, her hands pressed against his chest as he reclined on the smooth carpet. She eyed him with shock and horror, and her face was flushed and her hair seemed to look bigger. He pulled his hand back.

"Nothing," she stuttered. "I felt nothing…"

He didn't believe her. He only agreed because it would be real trouble if there was actually something between them.

But then he said something only an idiot would say. "Maybe we should try it again just to make sure."

Hermione slapped the side of his head, glaring at him as she composed herself and got off him. He almost missed her warmth over him, but he cooled his thoughts, trying to think of anything else other than Hermione's body on top of his.

"Harry! We are supposed to just be friends!" she hissed at him.

He leaned toward her. "We're supposed to be sure…"

Hermione drew back, hugging herself and stewing in her anger. He wondered if she was angrier at herself more than she was at him.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" she insisted, and Harry shrugged forcing nonchalance. He sat up and adjusted his robes around the area between his legs that disagreed with both of their assessments.

He was a teenage boy afterall.

"You're a good kisser," he said, and he was supposed to be encouraging, but ultimately he only made her blush more.

"You're not supposed to say that," she hissed again.

"Oh, well, okay, you were rubbish, rubbish at it all," he said, and she looked momentarily hurt, but she smoothed over her hair and nodded briskly.

"Alright, so we're never doing that again," she said resolutely.

"Right. Never again," he repeated.

"Ronald has nothing to worry about anymore," she said, more to convince herself than him.

"Right, he can be completely secure in our relationship as just friends," Harry said, though he still felt there was something there betraying his words. Hermione didn't seem convinced either.

"Good," she coughed, and he watched her rise from the floor and he tried to not stare at her mouth, rosy and wet from their kissing just a moment again. He tried not to crave it either, and it was almost impossible.

"Right, well, I need to get back to the boy's dorm," Harry said, feeling he should leave her presence soon before he did anything else he'd regret.

"Sure, Harry. Yeah, I wanted to do some more studying for potions," she said, meeting his eyes and staring at him for a beat. They fell into a pause, a strange moment between them where they couldn't move and go their separate ways.

"Harry, did you… do you really think I'm a good kisser?" Hermione asked, her blush returning to her cheeks with a vengeance.

He gave her a teasing smile, which only seemed to make her more uncomfortable. He watched as her mouth opened slightly, her bottom lip moistened by an unconscious flick of her tongue.

"No, of course not. Complete rubbish," he said, and he stepped near her for a second - close to her face and definitely within her personal space.

"I didn't feel anything at all," he said in a low voice, and he heard her inhale a strangled gasp before he moved away, leaving her speechless in the library. He didn't look back at her to gauge her expression.

Harry had to get out of there fast, and he take care of something urgent and unfinished back in the boy's dorm - alone.

END


End file.
